Winter Snow
by levy fai
Summary: Tina and Bella are twins living with their uncles and brother in a town. Bella had been given a gift of fighting magic while her sister isn't. At the 18 birth day a shadow figure tries to get Tina but a man with the same power as Bella saves the two, who is it and why does he look like Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The forest was filled with light snow; the quite was filled with cries and shouts of pain. There in a clearing in the forest was a cottage. The snow around seemed to masked it but something shimmered in the wind.

Little away from the house was a man, gray hair and glowing eyes of purple. His scarf covered his face but you still could see the smirk on it. He rubbed his hands in waiting, for hours he had sat watching the cottage and was smiling when he heard the first shouts of paining coming from it.

Soon he thought I will have what I want, and then looked at the soldiers around him. Yes this was going to be great.

X

Peter winced one again when his mother cried out in pain. He pulled at his blond hair and tried to look anywhere else other than his parents' room. He was only a boy of 6 and knew that when his mother had dropped the plate that he was washing and cried out for his father that something was wrong.

Peter had been told that his mother, was having a baby and that he would be a brother soon. Peter had loved the idea, but now he wished that his younger sibling would just hurry on out so that he wouldn't hear his mother's screams.

He was just about to go to his own bed room when the sounds stop, and the only thing that Peter heard was the sounds of crying. Then he heard his father's voice say.

"Come in Peter and meet your new sisters."

X

The man heard no more cries from the cottage, he smiled it was over. After years of hunting his prey he had finally found him. Now he also had another prize the one which was the child of the hunted. He would use this to get his prey to go with him and then he would kill the man who had taken his prey in. He motion for the men to get ready.

X

Tino sighed as he looked at the girls in his arms. It had been hard but it was rewarding, now he and Benward had three children. He smiled at Peter the young boy who he and Benward adopted long ago, and smiled at him as he came over, and looked over at his husband.

Benward was a mountain of a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and buckskin pants. On his nose was a pair of glasses which when he was staring made the gaze scary. Tino had found he was scared of the eyes at first now he was used to them.

Benward was looking at his wife, he remembered how he found him, sick and worried about being hunted because of his magic and ability. The ability to have children, and he deiced right then and there to protect the young blond. His wife blond hair so white almost like snow his lavender eyes sparking at him. Benward had hit the jackpot with this one.

"What are you calling them Mom?" asked Peter.

Tino smiled at his son, and pointed his head to the girl in his left arm. The said baby was asleep her golden hair sticking up. She had her mother's coloring and was smiling in her sleep.

"This one is named Tina." Tino smiled it was Benward who came up with the name for her.

The other babe started to move and Tino looked at her. The babe's blue eyes gave a glare at her mother but Tino felt that she wasn't glaring at him. The girl's hair was so blond it was the color of snow. He tried to get the babe to sleep but she wasn't going to he looked to Benward who took the little on.

" 'his baby 's n'med Bella." Stated Benward who had started talk to the baby quietly, Bella was feeling something bad and Benward could feel it too.

Then he heard it a knock at the door but he could feel the dark power coming he looked at his wife, and then looked at his son. He quickly got out his hood jacket and motion for Peter to come over to him. He then put the cloth around him and then gave him a sack filled with dried fruit and meat. He then gave his son Bella, and walked over to Tino and gently took the sleeping Tina away, and Tino started to shake he had felt the power too. He motion for Peter who came over to him, after a hug that was tighter than he usally got Tino whispered instructions to his son.

"Run as fast as you can, get away from here, and go to town ask for Matthias or Alkes, they'll protect you say you're our son and the twins are our daughters tell Alkes that Ivan has found us."

"Mom what about you and Dad…"

"W'll F'nd you 'nd your S'isters." Stated Benward who opened the window, and grabbed Peter and put his outside and told him to run.

X

When he was inside Ivan smiled, his soldiers had gotten the Swede to the ground and the Fin was still on the bed. He frowned when he noticed that there were only the two, he looked at one of the men and said.

"Where's the boy and the babe."

"They're gone, and by the amount of blood I say it was two babes." Was the answer from the shaking man.

"Where are they?" Ivan asked Tino.

"I'm not telling, so have at me." Stated the Fin, this got this Swede moving to protect his wife.

"Well, how about this I'll keep you my pet and your husband, as a payment. Then when I find your children I'll so you what true pain is."

Tino felt his heart drop, and then heard Ivan say words of a spell.

"Darkness come over and find a child that will be mine, when at her 18 spring shall be my queen. Bind her in dark chains and bring her to me once the told of midnight tolls she will my wife." Tino felt the dark power coming this was a curse, but he knew that maybe he could say his own. He looked at Benward who nodded giving his own power to his wife.

"Oh north wind which blows snow to the world, I call you now to protect a girl. With hair color of the snow the power of winter grace with the power of Yule. Let her protect the child of my blood and protect her with love." Tino's magic flashed and ran quickly after the black spell. Ivan on feeling the spell punched the Fin and the Swede struggled against his bonds.

Tino only thought as he blacked out was that his children would be safe.

**End of chapter please rate. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so here's the second chapter of winter snow.**

_A hand held hers tightly she looked up to see lavender eyes filled with love. She wanted to ask who he was but something held her not too. He would speak only in comfort words and help her when bad dreams came. Yet the dream always ended when the man said. _

"_I love you." Then the darkness would come again. _

X

Tina jumped out of bed and then screamed when she saw a face hovering over her. Then she realized who was that she just screamed at. She looked to see a sad faced Bella who had woken when her sister started to cry.

"T'na what th' m'tter?" asked her twin.

"I had the dream again." Was the reply, and to that Bella sighed.

"It's only 'n dream."

"How do you know miss warrior magic, what if the guy that I'm seeing is our father, and that he needs our help. How do you that he's dead, he could be lost or something or other, he could be forced into a marriage that he doesn't want to be, or he could be waiting to be a sacrifice…"

Bella only sighed, and started to get dressed. Her sister would go on like this for long time her uncle Alkes would say Tina got it from their mother. Bella sighed her uncles had told them about their mother and how Tina was almost the splitting image of him. Bella was the only one that knew that they had two fathers, but she kept this to herself, she didn't want to get punished by her uncle Alkes who was much scarier than her uncle Matthias who was her teacher.

She deiced to wear breeches and black boots, her blue shirt was added along with a vest. She put her wild hair in a tail and started to put on her glasses. She then looked over at her sister, and did a double take. Her sister was back in bed and sleeping; she sighed and headed down stairs Tina would be up in a few hours or when uncle Alkes woke her up.

Coming down from the room and bed that the sisters shared, Bella was greeted by two arms that swung her into a tight hug. She smiled knowing who it was but also a little flustered that she didn't séance him coming.

"How's my little sister?" asked the blond male who had let her go so she could breath.

"Peter, y'ure late…"

"Only by a few days…"

"T'na cried wh'n you didn't c'me when you said…"

"Now you both know I wouldn't miss your 18 birthday for the world."

"Hum." Was Bella's reply as she looked for the other occupants of the house.

Alkes came out of the kitchen, shorter than Bella and Peter but with golden blond hair. His dark blue eyes shown a hint of happiness when he saw the two siblings, he went over to hug them both in one of few times he showed love.

"Glad to see that Peter made sure he was here for your birthday." Stated Alkes.

"Where's Tina."

"Sl'eping."

Alkes was about to reply when a loud voice like roar filled the house.

"Norge your hubby is here, are the twins awake."

"Bella is and so is Tina by the roar that you call your voice." Stated Alkes.

A man came into the room and smiled when he saw his niece and nephew. He was a few years older than Alkes and had blond hair which was pointed in every which way. He wore red and brown and had a hat on his head. This was Matthias the local bar keep, retired warrior and Bella's teacher of the mystic arts of weapons. He gave his wolf smile and grabbed Bella and told his husband in a quick tone.

"I'm going to train with Bella, and now that Tina's awake you can start your lesson too."

"In other words you're getting out of her before Tina come down and skins you alive for waking her up."

"Did I mention that I love ya."

"Go on."

Matthias smiled and led Bella outside the door, Bella sighed she wonder why she was having a bad feeling about today.

X

A figure was walking, he had run very hard but he knew he would have to rest soon. He had stopped crying a few miles back, he could only remember what he had been asked to do. He would find and protect the girls, and then save his wife. He only hoped that he made there in time.

X

Matthias and Bella were in a clearing, both wrapped up against the cold wind that had started to blow. Bella couldn't help but worry about how this wind had come, it was peaceful before but now it seemed freighting.

"Un'le."

"Hum." Was the answer as Matthias was checking on his axe, and looked at his niece who was looking back at him.

"Do you fe'l that something bad's comm'ng?"

"What are you feeling Belle?" using his nickname for the girl.

"Th't I w'nt to go to T'na and make sure she's alright."

The Dane sighed and motion for her sit with him, when she did he grabbed her hand. Then added his power to hers to see what she was worried about he was in for a shock. The cold was the first thing he felt, it was a cold of a hunter which he knew because of fighting with them before. Then he realized that he had felt this cold before, he quickly let go of Bella's hand and grabbed his axe and motion for Bella to grab her own weapon, a wooden staff with runes.

The thought in the back of his head was only one thing. Ivan is coming to get Tina.

X

The figure was about a few miles from town when he felt the cold come; he cursed and started to run. He wasn't going to let the cold hearted monster get his daughter. He reached for his sword ready and willing to die for his Tina.

X

Tina was outside she was getting water to help wash the clothes that uncle Matthias and Belle had worn. She reminding herself to ask uncle Alkes have a talk with Dane about getting blood on both his and Bella's clothes. She went back to the laundry and then suddenly felt a cold chill behind her. She turned to look and found herself looking at a dog with hungry eyes. She backed away but she tripped over a bucket. She tried to scream but it seemed that her voice was gone. The wolf came closer, and Tina couldn't move.

Then a power, surrounded her own she felt that she got her voice back and screamed to the heavens.

"Bella, Uncle help me."

The wolf launched himself at her only to be knocked by a human body. Tina looked to see that it wasn't her uncle or sister that saved her. She only saw a tall figure standing between her and the wolf she could tell that the figure was bleeding. She wanted to get up but then heard the figure say.

"St'y right th're." she gasped the figure sounded like Bella but seemed to have a deeper voice.

"Tina."

"T'na."

She looked to see that her sister and uncle had come to her. Bella knelt down and held her close, and her uncle stood beside the figure in front of them. He was smiling, and then said to the figure.

"You've have nice timing my friend."

"Hum, b'en tra'ning?"

"Yep our little Belle here is gifted with the power of the warrior. Just like her d…"

Their uncle was cut off by a glare from the man, and then looked at the wolf. They both charged, and started fighting. Bella was shocked to see that the man who was working with her uncle was fighting like she would. They were keeping pace with each other, Bella had only heard that true brothers could do that, she and uncle had tried and had the match too. So the man what was fighting with her uncle had to be…

She was cut out of her thoughts when the wolf jumped over the two men and headed straight toward the twins. Bella grabbed her staff and stood up to face the wolf. She hit it and then heard a cry, she looked to see that behind them had come a man. A man with silver hair and purple heartless eyes and was smirking. He held the fainted Tina in his arms and smiled playfully at the two men behind Bella.

"L't my S'ster go." Bella said as she went to the figure only to be knocked down by the wolf and felt the teeth of it on her neck. This got the men to stop what they were doing.

"Da it seems that you got here too late." The man said to the man behind Bella.

"Let 'hem go."

"Da, it seems that you have an extra I'll take this one Da and you have the other."

"You heard him you cold hearted pest, let Tina go." Stated Matthias as he raised his axe.

"DA I wouldn't do that." The man said as he pointed to Bella and the wolf.

"Da I will taking my leave now." Said the man and a flash of darkness, Tina, the man and wolf were gone.

Bella started to cry and then felt the man who had tried to protect Tina pulled her in the hug.

"It's 'kay w'll save them."

"'m sorry I couldn't prot'ct her…"

"Benward don't you think you should tell her who you are?" asked the Dane who had also came over to pick up the staff that Bella dropped.

"He doesn't h've to he's my Dad."

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle how did you know that?"

"He talk's l'ke me."

That's when she started to cry again in her father's chest.

**End of chapter please rate. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So how are we going to...ouch Norge that's too tight." Stated Matthias as Alkes was dressing his wounds.

"If it's not tight you might bleed to death." Was the reply, then the two looked over at Bella who was helping Benward with his.

"Belle are you okay?" asked Matthias as he walked over to help her.

"Th't m'n to'k m' sister." Stated Bella who was starting to cry again, which earned looks from Alkes and Benward.

"Sorry I just wanted…"

"Sh't it M'tthi's." was the reply from Benward.

Matthias nodded and then sighed and talked out loud.

"We all should get some sleep we can't do anything until morning anyway."

Bella looked to her uncle, what was he thinking they need to get Tina back, they need to and her uncle wants to rest. Ye gods what was he thinking, they need to help her sister not sleep.

On feeling the worry of his daughter Benward sighed and gave her a hug. When she tried to get out of it he gripped tighter. He had already lost two people he loved to the black hearted Ivan, and he wasn't going to let Bella to be the third.

X

Tina was shaking not from the cold but fear. She was taken from her family, and now was riding with a man who said that he was going to marry her. She didn't want him; she already had her eyes on someone else when she told him that he only laughed.

"Da that would a problem but I don't think he'll be a problem once were one." That was the reply which made Tina shake.

She knew a little about what one meant, heck she even helped her uncle in birthing she knew what happens after becoming one. She didn't want that at least not with this man; she wanted her family to save her.

X

Bella waited until the whole household was asleep, and grabbed her gear. She was going after her sister and no one was going to stop her. She snuck passed the room that her uncles' slept hearing the sounds of the Dane made Bella confident that she could get away. Then she stopped she had forgotten that he uncles had placed her dad on a plate in the first floor by the fire.

Benward was still asleep; his wounds were wrapped and laid on his back. Bella watched his chest go up and down in sweet rhythm of resting. She went over and kissed his head, and whispered.

"'m going to s've th'm Papa."

She opened the door and headed toward her first designation hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with a grouchy Englishman.

X

Tina was thrown into a room and the door was closed tight behind her. She ran to the door and banged on it and screamed.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU, I WILL NOT MARRY A COLD HEARTED MAN, LET ME OUT I'M NOT YOURS YOU FILTHY EXUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING."

When Tina's voice cracked she stopped she didn't like being trapped. She wanted her uncles, her sister, and the man that she loved. She was so busy crying she didn't hear the footsteps behind her or the gasp behind her. The only reason she turned around was when two arms went around her and held her in a tight embrace.

"What in the world let go of me, I'm not that kind of girl, and if you're that kind of man, I swear if you touch me, I hope you have a death wish, my uncle is going to castrate you."

"Tina enough." Said a soft voice, it was the same voice of the man in her dreams.

"Papa." Tina said as she turned around to see the man who was with her in all her dreams.

"My sweet baby girl, I'm sorry."

"Papa what are you talking about?"

"First off I'm not your papa, your papa is the one who calls me Wife." Stated her papa with a stern voice.

"Wait, that can't be right only women can have babies.."

"Yes, but sometimes a man is born who can."

"So that makes you Mom."

The man nodded and hugged her, then the both stiffened when they heard the cold voice.

"So Tino how do you like my present Da, she's so cute."

"Ivan you sorry excuse for a man let my daughter go."

"Da can't do that I have to marry her."

"Over my and Benward's dead bodies." Stated Tino who had put Tina behind him.

A cold laugh hung in the air, and then the reply came.

"Then so be it Da, first I'll have to take care of the giant you call husband and maybe the little giant as well."

"Don't you touch them."

"Mom…"

"DA, you can't make in demands sorry Tino but I will let you and your husband and your other daughter attend my wedding before I kill you."

"Monster." Tino whispered as he held Tina close to him.

"I guess I am Da. "

X

Bella was quietly trying to get the occupant of the second story window of the house to awaken. She had thrown rocks to the window without him waking up. She cursed at the powers that he had gotten both his parents love of sleep. She wanted to scream in frustration, but before she could do so the window opened and out came a head. The head looked down at her and she waved, a hand said one monument and then a few monuments latter the boy was out of the house and dressed to go.

The boy was about two years older than Bella. He wore a winter tunic of green along with grays and browns. His golden hair was cut to his ears and was curly, his green orbs were looking into her blue ones.

"Okay love what's the matter." Asked the boy who took her hand.

"Someone took T'na."

"Bloody, do you know who?" asked the boy who was now holding the crying Bella.

"His name is Ivan."

"Ivan as in the black wizard."

Bella nodded and the boy cursed.

"Well that explains why you're here, let's get Milo."

"Thanks, Alan."

The boy smiled and they headed toward the other house.

End of chapter.

**Okay here's chapter three can anyone guess who's Alan parents are? And you'll find out who Milo is in the next chapter but you can guess who his parents are too. **


	4. Chapter 4

_She saw them, three walking to find her. The eldest had blond hair and green eyes his cloak was blown around him. He frowned in worry over the figure next to him. This was her friend Alan Kirkland, and he was worried about her sister. _

_Bella was looking straight ahead her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. It broke her heart seeing her elder sibling like that weak and crying. Alan had taken her hand in his and looked at her pleading she smiled. _

_The figure in front of the two seemed to run; he might have been shorter than the other two but what he lacked in height he made up in heart. His hair was a mix between black and red, his green brown eyes were set in a gaze of wanting. He was a hunter, a protector and was angry. Tina started to cry more this was the one, Milo her Milo, friend, lover and wanted to be husband. _

X

Tina jumped awake and then felt comfort arms go around her, she looked to see that she had awaked Tino. She was crying and he wiped away her tears and asked.

"What did you see?"

"Bella, Alan, Milo my friends and sister are coming, Papa what are we going to do?"

Tino sighed no matter how much he told Tina that he gave birth to her she would only call him Papa. He then felt tightening in his chest when he heard what she had seen. Tina had the gift of dream walking she could see other people in her dreams either when they were awake or dreaming, that's how Tino found her. Then he got an idea and whispered to Tina.

"I'm going to sleep and get your father and the fathers of the boys you said."

"How?"

"I'll tell you when were out of here." He kissed her and laid his head down then went to the dreams.

X

_He was in a tomato patch picking tomatoes for his family, and then the cold came. He looked to see a man with silver hair and heartless eyes. He saw the man held a girl in his arms, he knew who that girl was. He tried to go but then he saw blood, and then the body of his son. _

"_I'm sorry that you had see that." Stated a voice, and the man turned around. _

_There stood a man, his lavender eyes glistened and his white snow hair made him think about his sons friend Bella. The man was dressed in white but he seemed to worry. _

"_Your son is in danger, the Wizard Ivan has taken Tina hostage to be his bride your son has gone to help her." _

"_And who are you?" _

"_I can't tell you but you must hurry, Ivan has sent something after those three I can feel it." _

X

When Antonio woke up his partner did too, and when he got out of bed his partner followed waiting to give him the piece of his mind. When they got to their son's door they both were shocked to find him not there.

"What the heck, where's my Milo?" stated the Italian male to his husband.

"Lovi, I think he went to help his own little tomato."

"Then get your but out of this house and go help my Milo."

"Yes, and I love to Lovi." He replied as he gave a kiss to his wife.

X

_He was in a dream scape, but not his own. He saw his son taken down by a unknown force and died. He looked around to find out who had given him this dream. He knew who that man was by hearing Tina talk about her dreams. _

_"So your Tina's..." _

_"Mother." _

_"Why show me this?" _

_"Your son is in danger, you have to go help him Wizard Kirkland." _

_"So you know me?" _

_"I'm not going to go into detail, just hurry know that your son's life along with the other children." _

X

Arthur Kirkland jumped out of bed, and shocked his husband who shouted out "I'm a hero."

"Artie, what's going on?"

"I told you not to call me that, and look on Alan." he told his husband as he went to get his own cloak to the weather.

"ARTHUR OUR BABY IS GONE."

"Bloody, Alfred stay here, I'll bring our son home."

"Be careful Artie."

"Don't worry Love."

X

_Matthias, Alukas, and Benward were all sharing a dream. They felt the snow and saw the blood, then they all turned around, each with their own relief on their faces. _

_"Tino." they all said together. _

_"What in the world were you thinking Matthias, teaching my daughter Battle magic." stated the Fin. _

_"Uh, Norge..." _

_"Your on your own, but Tino why are you talking to us?" _

_"Because Bella has gone after Tina." _

_"Bella, Na she wouldn't..." _

_"Matthias why don't you wake up and check on our niece before your idea leads to the death of not just one but three children." stated his wife. _

_"Okay." _

X

Matthias was wake now and headed toward his niece's bedroom to find her gone. He cursed and woke up both Alukas and Benward and told them that Bella was gone. Alukas gave both men bags of food and water, and then also gave them medicine in case one of the children was hurt. He watch them go and prayed they made it before they got into trouble.

X

"Come on Amigos, we need to get to my little Tomato." stated Milo who was ahead of the group.

"Little Tomato?"

"It's b'tter th'n c'll h'r Bell'." stated Bella who was walking beside the Brit.

"Right love..." He stop and so did Bella, he started humming to himself as Bella stated some magic into her staff.

Milo stopped too, he felt the chain in the air, he went back to the other two slowly. He held a little dagger ready to fight, his back between Alan's and Bella's. Then the three heard the howls, and they all felt the reaction, Bella's hair in the back stood up, Alan curse and Milo shook. The shadow wolves were coming.

end of chapter please rate.


	5. Chapter 5

Benward and Matthias were running, they saw two other figures coming their way. Matthias stop which caused Benward to growl he need to get to his daughter.

"Don't worry Sve, I believe there here to help us. " stated Matthias.

"Bloody hell Matthias why does your niece always drag my son on some adventure?" asked a blond man with bushy eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but maybe if your son was a less gentlemanly then maybe my niece would ask for his help."

The two kept bickering while Antonio introduce himself to Benward who had in short told him that he was the father of both Tina and Bella and what had happened.

"He amigos can we all go now because I'm with Benward here to find our kids?"

"Right, we'll settle this later Dane."

"Okay Mr. Eyebrows."

X

"Take that you fur ball." Stated Alan as he struck a wolf, and sighed they been going at this for minutes they were getting tired.

Milo was cutting them with his dagger and Alan was using his magic to drive them to killing each other. Then they both realized that they hadn't even dented the amount of wolves. They both looked over to Bella.

Bella was tired, her magic was great at fighting the wolves but it was a stress on her body. She could feel the power that she was using breaking her apart. She wanted to cry or fall asleep both were out of the question. She needed to do this she need to find her sister and protect the ones that came with her.

She fell to the ground on one knee she was getting spent, the boys ran to her. Bella felt the blood come out of her mouth. Breathing hard she looked at the two boys, she tried to tell them to run but they didn't comply.

"I guess this is where it ends." Stated Milo, who was on Bella's left hold his dagger.

"Bloody..Bella if this is the end I want to tell you something." Alan said kneeling beside Bella.

"'hat is 't." (What is it?)

"I call you love because that's just it I love you Bella." Alan said, and looked into her eyes.

"'lan, I l've 'ou too." (Alan, I love you too)

They kissed, they heard a sigh coming from Milo. They both felt sorry, they were going to die and Milo wasn't going to hold his love.

"Hey you wolves why don't you pick on someone your own size." Bella looked at her lover and friend.

"'m going cr'zy I h'ar m' uncl'." (I'm going crazy I hear my uncle.)

"If you are love then I must be going crazy too because I heard it."

"Me too, look you guys."

Alan and Bella looked to see what Milo was pointing at, they at first were shocked then embarrassed. Here came Arthur and Matthias both using their magic to fight off the wolves and also throwing insults at each other.

X

"Your son kissed my niece." Stated an angry Dane.

"Well your niece kissed my son." Stated the Englishman.

It was over the battle it took no more than two seconds because of Benward and Antonio. They were looking over Milo and Bella for injury. Alan was trying to get his father to calm down, he was failing.

"Wh't w're you th'nk'ng?" (What were you thinking?)

"T'na and M'm need h'lp." (Tina and mom need help)

"Y'u sh'uld h've w'ited." (You should have waited.)

"Bella let me heal you." Stated Milo who had gotten out of his father's embrace, and also motion over for Alan to be healed also.

"Antonio so your son is a healer." Stated the Dane who lost interest in fighting Arthur.

"Their very rare." Agreed Arthur.

"Yep, my boy got it from his Madre." The smiling man replied.

"Okay kids when you're healed all of you are going back." Stated Matthias, while the other men nodded.

"Bloody no, were not going back."

"Nej, M' f'm'ly." (No my family)

"I'm not letting my little tomato go."

"Yes you are, your mother is worried sick, I'm not letting you fight some bloody wizard."

" G' h'm' , 't s'fe." (Go home it's safe. )

"Norge would kill me if I let you stay."

"No, you're going back to Lovi."

"No."

"Nej"

"No."

"Yes."

"Ja."

"Si."

The children were fuming, their parents weren't listing. Then Bella smiled, she had gotten an idea. She looked over to Alan and Milo and whispered.

" H'sb'nd w'akn'ss is the'r w'fe. " (Husband weakness is their wife.)

The boys nodded, and Alan went first.

"Okay Dad you want me to go home to mother right."

"Yes."

"Well I wonder what we could talk about maybe the story that you told me a few weeks ago?"

"Bloody you wouldn't."

"Try me dad."

"U'cle." (Uncle)

"Don't tell Norge."

All the men looked at him, Benward with a tense glared what had the Dane done with Bella watching.

"Padre, I could tell Madre about the night you, Gilbert, and Francis took me out to drink."

"Lovi would kill me."

"You can go." Stated the three.

"Bella did I tell you that I love you." Asked Alan and gave Bella a kiss.

Bella smiled, which caused both Benward and Matthias to growl. Alan looked at Bella who sighed, and murmured something about over protective males.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Tino woke up to find his daughter staring a hole through him. He sighed, he could tell that she was worried, and then he saw her arm. He sat up and took the arm in his hands; there was a long gash on it he looked at his daughter to ask.

"When you were asleep Ivan came here, and he saw what you were doing. He wanted to wake you up, but I got in his way."

"Tina you shouldn't have done that…"

"I didn't want you to get hurt papa."

Tino sighed and started to wrap the arm, and Tina whispered to him.

"Bella and the others are coming, I know because Bella told me."

Tino looked at his daughter in wonder how could she be talking to her twin then it hit him.

"Twin link."

"Yep, we use it at the table sometimes drives uncle Matthias crazy."

"How far away are they?"

"I don't know but she's close I can feel her without strain."

"I hope your friends know what their getting into."

Tina didn't answer, but she prayed that her family would be safe.

X

"We been walking forever." Stated Matthias who was getting on everyone's nerves, mostly Bella and Benward.

" 'M going t' k'll h'm." (I'm going to kill him.)

"D'd h'te t' s'y b't w' n''d h'm." (Dad hate to say we need him.)

Benward nodded, and put his shoulder over his daughter, the men had decided to keep the children with their sires so in other words, fathers. Bella loved it because she had missed her father for 18 years, and Benward felt the same way, but they also had Matthias who was right with them.

"Hey Belle have you tried that link thing."

Bella nodded, she had used her twin link to find Tina, and it had helped them through the forest. Bella also could feel the fear that her sister was having, she was going to kill Ivan, if her father didn't get to him first. She sighed, and called to Tina which had a effect on the magic users of the group.

_Tina. _

_ Bella are you okay I know that Ivan sent the wolves, I'm sorry, I found papa he's fine, and the creep that took me wants to marry me. _

_ Are the two of you okay?_

_ Yes.._

_ You're lying._

_ It's not that deep sis.._

_ Listen to your sister._

_ Who's that?_

_ Daddy._

_ Benward._

_ Tino..How can we both hear each other. _

_ Because you're our parents if one of us is with you it's like your right there talking with us._

_ And you have conservations like this?_

_ You told Mom about that?_

_ No I told papa about it._

_ Tina that's mom._

_ No he's papa._

_ He gave birth to us._

_ So?_

_ He's mom._

_ NO _

_ YES_

_ NO _

_ YES_

_ Girls enough._

_ Yes mom._

_ Yes papa._

_ Now Bella I have one question._

_ Yea?_

_ WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING SENDING YOURSELF AND YOUR FRIENDS IN DANGER TO GET US, YOU COULD OF ALL BEEN KILLED. THANK HEAVEN THAT I HAVE THE POWER OF DREAM WALKING OR YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD._

_ Sorry._

A cold chill was sent thought the connection, Benward and Tino both told their daughters to close the connection.

_Bye _

_ We'll be there soon. _

_ Hurry you two._

_ Yes papa. _

_ Mom…_

_ It will be okay Bella. _

"What happened?" Matthias asked Bella and Benward.

"Were close to where Ivan is I can't use the link anymore."

"Did you just say a whole sentence without speaking like your dad?"

"Sh' t'k's af't'r b'th of 's." (She takes after both of us.)

"Sir you really should see this." Stated Alan and everyone looked to where he pointed. There stood a castle, and all of knew who it belong to.

"Well looks like we're here." Stated Matthias as he ready is axe.

End of chapter.


End file.
